1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an acoustic system applicable to a portable telephone system which outputs music with high-quality reproduced from a portable telephone connected to, for example, a cradle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable telephone system in which a portable telephone terminal is mounted on a charging stand as a main unit for charging through a charging terminal of the charging stand, and is adapted to output an audio sound obtained by reproducing music data by the portable telephone terminal from a speaker of charging stand built in the charging stand (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-283609).